Stormy
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Semi-canon, One-shot, untuk #NulisRandom2019. Pulau Rintis diserang badai lagi. Err…bukan benar-benar badai juga sih… *summary…TT* *RnR?*


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta Studio. Author tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini selain kepuasan hasrat(?) **

**Rate: T **

**Warning: Semi-canon, (maybe) OOC, gaje, No pair, Garing, macam-macam lah…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy. Tapi…apa kamu benar-benar harus berpecah untuk melakukan ini?" Tok Aba geleng-geleng kepala melihat cucunya yang kini telah membelah menjadi tujuh dan sibuk kesana-kemari untuk mencari alamat.

"Maksudnya, bantu-bantu kedai," ralat Yaya yang juga ikut membantu Tok Aba mengurus kedai bersama Ying, Fang, dan juga Gopal.

Ah iya, benar itu.

Maaf…Author nggak fokus…

_Oke, kembali ke cerita._

"Nggak masalah, Tok. Pokoknya, selagi kami ada waktu di sini, Tok Aba jangan menggerakkan satu sendi pun, oke? Semuanya biar kami yang urus," ucap Boboiboy Tanah mewakili elemen lainnya.

Tok Aba menghela napas, padahal cucunya itu baru saja pulang setelah mengembara dari planet ke planet bersama TAPOPS, seharusnya anak itu juga butuh liburan.

"Membantu Tok Aba di kedai adalah liburan untukku," yah, begitu kata Boboiboy ketika ditanya Tok Aba.

Ya sudahlah…

"Cahaya, setelah ini mau menemaniku nyiram tanaman?" Boboiboy Daun yang baru saja selesai membantu Tanah membersihkan meja, buru-buru menghampiri Cahaya sebelum elemen yang satu itu menyendiri lagi.

"Boleh saja. Tapi…kau nggak ada kegiatan lain selain berkebun?" tanya Boboiboy Cahaya sambil merapikan sarung tangan putihnya.

"Eh? Tapi berkebun itu menyenangkan. Kenapa aku harus mencoba hal lain?" Daun memiringkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah polos yang mungkin (pasti) bisa membuat penggemarnya mimisan jika melihatnya dari dekat.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Sudah kuduga Daun akan bertanya begitu," Cahaya tersenyum dengan pedenya kemudian merangkul sang partner, "Daripada langsung berkebun, kamu mau mencaritahu lebih banyak lagi jenis-jenis tanaman yang bisa ditanam di sini?" ucapnya.

"Wah, mau mau!" Daun mengangguk antusias.

"Bagus. Kalo gitu kita belajar sama-sama ya, biar Daun jadi lebih banyak tahu mengenai tanaman," Cahaya jadi ikut antusias.

"Yey! Nyari tanaman bareng!" Daun bersorak riang kemudian balas merangkul Cahaya, dan yang dirangkul hanya tersenyum lega karena kini dia bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk membaca buku seperti biasa.

"Manisnya mereka," Yaya tertawa gemas melihat kedekatan Daun dan Cahaya yang sudah seperti saudara kembar saja.

"Menurutku sih, itu lebih seperti Cahaya menolak ajakan Daun secara halus," timpal Boboiboy Angin.

"Setidaknya mereka akur. Nggak kayak seseorang," Tanah ikut berkomentar, atau mungkin menyindir.

"Apaan sih? Aku kan akur-akur aja dengan Petir," sahut Angin yang merasa tersindir.

"Ya. Tapi Petirnya yang tidak akur dengan kau," Gopal, sahabat karib Boboiboy, muncul tiba-tiba kemudian merangkul Tanah.

Angin cemberut, "Api dan Air kan juga sama aja," belanya.

"Ya, tapi Api dan Air lebih seperti dua anak botak di kota sebelah. Ribut ala anak kecil, habis itu adem lagi," Ying jadi ikut berkomentar.

"Kadang aku kasihan sama Tanah yang harus ngurus kalian berdua yang rusuh terus," timpal Fang dengan gaya sok kerennya seperti biasa.

Angin makin cemberut, "Kenapa kalian jadi nge-bully aku sih? _Au ah_, aku ke tempat Ochobot saja," Angin membuang muka kemudian beranjak pergi, masih dengan raut wajah cemberutnya.

"Si Angin marah ya," meski berkata begitu, Gopal bertanya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Enggak juga. Dia hanya ngambek, tenang saja. 5 menit kemudian juga dia pasti sudah ribut lagi dengan Petir," ucap Tanah santai.

"Ngomong soal Petir, ke mana dia? Kok aku nggak melihatnya?" tanya Yaya.

"Iya juga. Biasanya dia kan yang bersihin meja?" sambung Ying.

"Dia lagi di belakang. Bantuin Ochobot beres-beres," Tanah melakukan peregangan singkat, kemudian lanjut mengerjakan tugasnya.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang saling pandang.

Hanya perasaan mereka, atau memang ada yang aneh dengan Petir hari ini?

.

.

.

"Ochobot? Petir mana?" tanya Angin yang heran melihat Ochobot yang tampak baru selesai menyusun piring-piring ke dalam rak.

"Dia sudah selesai cuci piring, sekarang dia ada di rumah. Kalo kau mau menemuinya, tolong kali ini jangan sampai mengacaukan seisi rumah, ya. Kasihan jantung Tok Aba nanti," sahut Ochobot cepat.

Angin kembali cemberut, "Kalian ini nggak bisa mikir yang lain, apa?" gumamnya setengah kesal.

Ochobot cekikikan dengan suara tertahan, "Sudah, sudah. Sana pulang kalo mau menemui Petir," ucap Ochobot sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Angin menghela napas, ya sudahlah. Ini juga salahnya yang kebanyakan cari ribut dengan elemental Boboiboy yang paling tempramen itu.

.

.

.

"_Boboiboy Cahaya keren sekali ya~"_

"_Iya! Dia itu kan elemental yang paling cerdas!"_

"_Bukan Cuma itu. Dia juga sangat kuat dan cepat,"_

"_Benar. Dia itu sangat bisa diandalkan,"_

"_Keren banget lagi~"_

"_Kyaaa~!"_

_Puk!_

"Aduh…" Boboiboy Petir yang sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu reflek mengelus dahinya yang baru saja terkena lemparan benda kecil yang entah apa. "Ck, apa?" Petir menatap tajam ke arah Boboiboy serba biru tua yang dipastikan adalah pelaku yang melempar benda tadi.

"Ngapain sih? Daritadi aku panggil, nggak menyahut. Kalo kau cuma melamun di sini, mending keluar dan bantuin kami. Cahaya aja ikut bekerja tuh, masa kau nggak?" ucap Angin panjang lebar.

Petir mendengkus, "Ya sudah. Sudah ada Cahaya kan di sana? Lagian aku capek," sahut pemuda serba kuning tersebut dengan ketus.

"Lah, kenapa sih? Kau ini lagi kesambet angin apa, tiba-tiba udah judes gini. PMS ya?" ucapan Angin kali ini berhasil membuat emosi Petir naik.

"Kesambet angin _gelebuk!_ Sudah sana, aku nggak mood meladeni kegilaanmu," Petir menyahut dengan intonasi yang lebih ketus dari sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun…ini orang kenapa lagi, dah…" Angin hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Aku bilang sana pergi. Melihatmu hanya membuatku semakin kesal," usir Petir dengan wajah makin tertekuk ke bawah.

"Padahal aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu ngobrol…" Angin menghela napas lagi, kemudian balik badan hendak menuju pintu keluar. "Ya sudahlah. Aku di kedai kalo kau mencariku," ucap Angin sebelum berjalan keluar dari rumah Tok Aba.

Petir memandangi punggung elemen serba biru tersebut kemudian mendecih dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Sebenarnya Petir sedikit merasa bersalah sudah membentak Angin yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

Lagipula Petir juga tidak terima dirinya dikatai PMS tadi.

.

.

.

"Hey Tanah, Petir ke mana sih? Kok tumben dia tidak bermain dengan Angin?" tanya Boboiboy Api yang sudah menyerah membangunkan Boboiboy Air yang sudah terlanjur tepar di salah satu meja.

"Dia di rumah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dengan anak itu," sahut Tanah. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk meracik Ice Chocolate yang diminta Api sebelumnya.

"Tumben banget. Angin, Daun, dan Cahaya juga pada ke mana? Kok sepi gini sih?" tanya Api lagi.

"Daun dan Cahaya ada di perpustakaan. Kalo Angin entahlah, mungkin dia sedang bersama Gopal atau semacamnya," Tanah sekali lagi menyahut seadanya.

"Tumben banget. Mereka nggak sedang saling merajuk kan?" tanya Api yang sudah benar-benar bosan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Api. Nah, minumlah," Tanah kemudian menyerahkan segelas es cokelat khas Kokotiam yang bisa menghilangkan dahaga di kala siang hari itu.

"Mmm. Terima kasih," Api menyahut singkat kemudian meminum es cokelat tersebut dalam diam.

"Tanah, aku pesan Ice Chocolate satu," Fang datang menghampiri dengan sekantung donat lobak merah di tangannya.

"Siap," Tanah menyahut kemudian kembali meracik es cokelat untuk teman sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kok kalian belum bersatu sih? Nggak takut amnesia lagi?" tanya Fang sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Api.

"Jangan khawatir. Soal masalah itu sudah berkurang, kok. Lagipula kami masih punya tugas sampai kedai tutup nanti," sahut Tanah.

"Hee…" Fang hanya membalas dengan gumaman ditengah kunyahan donatnya.

"Kau juga kenapa hanya sendiri? Yang lain ke mana?" tanya Api.

"Entahlah. Mungkin pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku sih tadi dihubungi Kapten Kaizo yang baru selesai melaksanakan misi. Katanya ada alien yang berhasil melarikan diri darinya," jawab Fang panjang lebar.

"Huft…aku bosan," Api meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah setengah kosong kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di lipatan lengannya.

"Nggak main sama Angin dan Daun?" tanya Fang.

"Itu dia. Daun lagi bareng sama Cahaya, Angin menghilang entah ke mana," sahut Api malas.

"Kalian aneh juga ya, hari ini. Padahal biasanya kalo Boboiboy berpecah, pasti bakalan rusuh," komentar Fang.

"Ya, nggak gitu juga kan. Kalo rusuh tiap hari itu juga bikin capek," ucap Tanah. Segelas Ice Chocolate kemudian disajikan di hadapan Fang yang menyambut minuman manis tersebut dengan sukacita.

"Terus sekarang Angin di mana?" tanya Fang.

"Nggak tahu juga sih…daritadi dia tidak kelihatan," sahut Tanah.

"Mungkin dia sudah menemui Petir lagi. Dia itu kan, tipe orang yang tidak akan mau menghabiskan 24 jam jika tidak ada Petir di sana," komentar Api asal-asalan.

"Hah…apapun itu, aku cuma berharap mereka tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkan lagi," desah Tanah lelah. Kali ini pemuda serba cokelat itu sudah memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab dengan Kokotiam, dia tidak mau mengurus yang lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

"Oy, Petir~" si pemilik nama yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu mendelik ke arah orang yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya tiap 30 menit.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun," sahut Petir tanpa menoleh.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ada masalah? Kalo iya ceritakan saja. Jangan menganggap aku ini orang lain dong," ucap Angin yang masih belum menyerah membujuk partnernya yang emosian tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Petir singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Angin menghela napas.

"Apa ini soal Cahaya lagi?" kain yang digunakan untuk membersihkan meja tamu seketika berhenti bergerak, dan Angin jadi semakin yakin jika pertanyaannya tadi tepat sasaran.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan urusanmu," Petir akhirnya berbicara setelah terdiam untuk sesaat.

Sekali lagi, Angin menghela napas. Jalan pikiran Petir memang kadang susah ditebak, bahkan untuk Angin sekali pun.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau tahu di mana menemukanku jika ingin bicara," Angin akhirnya memilih mengalah kemudian segera beranjak dari ruang tamu tersebut.

Petir melirik sebentar ke arah Angin kemudian mendengkus, "Dasar…"

Dipandanginya telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam. Tangan yang biasa mengeluarkan percikan petir.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu…?" gumamnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Huft…Petir kenapa sih? Apa dia ngambek padaku? Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang kelewatan padanya…" gumam Angin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Angin! Akhirnya ketemu," Angin menoleh, dilihatnya Daun berlari ke arahnya diikuti Cahaya yang berjalan santai di belakang si elemen hijau.

"Ada apa?" tanya Angin.

"Daritadi kamu nggak kelihatan. Kamu lagi bareng Petir?" tanya Daun.

"Well…begitulah. Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang mencariku?" tanya Angin.

"Enggak sih, tapi tumben Angin tidak membuat kehebohan bareng Api," ucap Daun sambil cekikikan.

"Hari ini aku sibuk soalnya," jawab Angin seadanya.

"Sibuk ngapain?" Daun sekali lagi bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"S_ibuk ngurusin si tempramen satu itu…"_

"Nggak penting, kok. Sudahlah, yuk ke kedai," entah kenapa Angin sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Petir lama-lama, apalagi pada anak polos seperti Daun.

"Oke. Aku duluan ya, mau ketemu Tanah!" Daun berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju kedai, meninggalkan Angin yang hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kurasa tenaganya tersimpan cukup banyak karena dia menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan bersamaku," ucap Cahaya sambil tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskannya partnernya itu.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," sahut Angin seadanya.

Cahaya melirik Angin, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Angin, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Boleh saja. Memang soal apa?" sahut Angin.

Cahaya tidak menjawab , hanya senyum yang merekah di parasnya.

.

.

.

"Tanah, satu Ice Chocolate dengan es krim cokelat satu ya," ucap Gopal semangat.

"Gopal, Ayahmu kan menjual es krim juga. Kenapa pesan di sini?" tanya Ying yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama Yaya.

"Aku lagi nggak punya duit. Makanya aku datang ke sini," cengir Gopal tanpa dosa.

"Kau lebih memilih ngutang ke Tok Aba ketimbang sama Ayahmu sendiri?" Fang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat betapa absurdnya kawan gempalnya itu.

Tanah menghela napas kemudian tersenyum, "Ya sudahlah. Soal hutang itu akan aku bicarakan dengan Tok Aba," tukasnya.

"Makasih, Tanah~ kau memang sahabat terbaik aku~" ucap Gopal dengan dramatisnya.

"Aku gimana?" Api mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau juga sahabatku, tapi tidak sebaik Tanah," sahut Gopal seenaknya, dan hanya dibalas gembungan pipi dari si elemen api.

"Tanah, aku juga Ice Chocolate satu ya," pinta Daun yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Fang.

"Oke. Oh iya, Cahaya mana?" tanya Tanah.

"Kayaknya masih sama Angin. Mereka tadi aku tinggal soalnya," jawab Daun sambil cengengesan.

"Lah, itu mereka," Yaya menatap heran ke arah Cahaya dan Angin yang terlihat berjalan bersama dengan aura yang 'tidak biasa'.

"Tanah, aku bantu bikin es cokelatnya ya. Aku juga sekalian mau minum," ucap Cahaya begitu menginjakkan kaki di Kokotiam.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Ah iya, Angin kamu mau juga?" tanya Tanah pada Angin yang masih berdiri di samping Cahaya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Ah, enggak usah. Aku mau langsung ke rumah saja," Angin membalas dengan senyuman, dan sejurus kemudian pemuda serba biru tua tersebut sudah beranjak pergi kembali ke rumah Tok Aba.

"Angin…" Tanah menatap elemen nomor dua tersebut dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung.

"Nah untukmu, Daun," Cahaya yang sudah selesai meracik Ice Chocolate memberikan satu gelas pada partnernya yang berpakaian hijau.

"Makasih, Cahaya~" Daun tersenyum manis kemudian segera menikmati minuman cokelat jatahnya.

"Tanah? Ada apa?" tanya Yaya yang menyadari perubahan pada si pemimpin elemental.

"Cahaya," Tanah menatap lurus ke arah Cahaya, "Apa yang barusan kamu katakan pada Angin?" tanyanya serius.

"Bukan hal penting kok," jawab Cahaya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Tanah?" tanya Api yang juga ikut menyadari keanehan pada sang ketua.

Tanah mendesah, sedangkan Cahaya hanya terkekeh karena sudah menduga reaksi Tanah akan seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih…?" Tanah melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bercengkerama bersama para elemental, kemudian beralih menatap rumah antik Tok Aba.

"Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi…sampai membuat Angin semarah itu…"

.

.

.

"Keris petir!" Petir yang saat ini ada di halaman belakang, iseng melempar sebuah keris petir kecil ke arah salah satu kaleng koko bekas, persis seperti saat Boboiboy belajar mengendalikan kuasanya dulu.

Melihat apa yang terjadi pada kaleng tersebut, Petir menghela napas. Kelihatannya kemampuannya memang masih sama seperti dulu.

_Masih sama…_

Petir menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Keris petir!" kali ini dua buah keris dilemparkan ke arah kaleng koko, dan dua-duanya tepat sasaran. Kaleng-kaleng tersebut berubah hitam dengan sempurna.

"Masih belum…" sekali lagi Petir melemparkan keris-keris petir ke arah sisa kaleng koko yang tersisa.

Namun kali ini, keris-keris itu tidak mengenai kaleng koko, melainkan hanya berputar-putar di sekitar halaman, kemudian terbang ke udara hingga akhirnya menghilang setelah saling bertabrakan, menciptakan suara guntur yang tidak begitu kuat, tapi cukup memekakkan telinga orang yang mendengar dari dekat.

"Apa yang…" untuk sesaat Petir tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya dirinya sadar barusan ada semacam pusaran angin yang menyebabkan keris petirnya terbang tak tentu arah.

Petir sangat tahu siapa satu-satunya makhluk berkekuatan angin yang cukup berani (atau mungkin nekad) melakukan itu.

"Kau ngajak berantem ya?" Petir menatap tajam ke arah partner bertopi miringnya yang saat ini sudah sedia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kalo memang iya, kenapa?" Angin membalas, lengkap dengan seringaian yang…mirip dengan empat tahun yang lalu saat dirinya keracunan biskuit Yaya.

"Ck…kau sejak tadi mengganggu terus. Memangnya kau ini maunya apa sih?!" bentak Petir, sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Mauku?" Angin mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya, dan sedetik kemudian terciptalah bola angin kecil berwarna kebiruan. "Kau kemari dan serang aku sekarang,"

"Hah?" Petir mengerutkan keningnya.

_Kok ucapan Angin rada ambigu ya…_

_Oke back to the laptop!_

"Aku tidak punya waktu menanggapi leluconmu," ucap Petir, masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

Sebelah tangan Angin terkepal sangat erat sekarang. "Kenapa? Kau terlalu sibuk meratapi nasibmu sampai mengabaikan semuanya?" kali ini, ucapan Angin sedikit membuat dahi Petir berkerut.

"Oh ya…benar juga, ngapain aku harus _sparring_ dengan orang yang **lemah **sepertimu? Aku juga yang bodoh ya…" Angin terkekeh, seringainya sama sekali belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Harusnya aku ajak Cahaya saja yah…dia pasti lebih **kuat** dan **bisa** **diandalkan**…" kali ini, ucapan Angin berhasil membuat Petir terbakar amarah.

"Baiklah. Kau memang sedang cari _nahas_ rupanya," pedang petir muncul di masing-masing genggaman tangan Petir.

_Angin tersenyum dalam hati._

"Ayo sini kalo berani!" Petir menghunuskan salah satu pedangnya ke arah Angin.

"Hee…jadi memutuskan untuk melawan? _Fine,_" Angin melempar bola udara yang sejak tadi melayang di atas kepalanya, hendak menciptakan pengalihan sementara sebelum melarikan diri lewat udara.

"Hey! Kembali ke sini, kau maniak! Gerakan kilat!" dalam sekejab, Petir berhasil berpindah tepat di belakang Angin yang masih melesat entah menuju ke mana lewat udara.

"Heh…kau mungkin cepat, tapi kalo tidak bisa terbang, sama saja bohong kan? Hahahaha~" Angin tertawa bak antagonis-antagonis sinetron, dan semakin membuat Petir terbakar.

"Sialan…kau memang benar-benar…!" Petir melemparkan salah satu pedangnya ke arah Angin dengan kecepatan yang melebihi larian kilat Ying, namun pedang itu berhasil ditepis menggunakan pusaran angin yang sudah sedia mengelilingi tubuh Angin.

Petir menggeram. Satu pedang dipegang dengan erat, dan dengan gerakan kilat pemuda itu melesat cepat ke arah Angin yang masih melayang sambil menghunuskan pedangnya, berniat menyerang Angin dari belakang.

Sayangnya, serangan itu tidak berhasil karena Angin dengan cepat menggeser posisi tubuhnya hingga jarak mereka kembali terpaut beberapa meter.

"Percayalah, wahai partnerku sayang, jika kau mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang _waktu itu_, aku rasa hasilnya akan sama saja. Beruntung kali ini aku tidak ada niat menghantammu dengan bola angin," pemuda serba biru tua tersebut berucap santai, masih dengan seringaiannya, dan hal itu semakin membuat amarah Petir meluap.

"Oh iya, apa kau lupa kalo sebenarnya listrik itu lemah terhadap angin? Dan kali ini, tidak ada Tanah yang akan membantumu, Petir~" gigi-gigi Petir semakin bergemeletuk, kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam pedang dieratkan sampai senjata andalannya itu sedikit retak.

"Jadi…mau dilanjutkan? Anggap saja penyelesaian permainan kita yang berhenti di tengah jalan waktu itu," ucap Angin santai, berbanding terbalik dengan pusaran angin yang semakin membesar dan berhembus keras disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kau…" Petir bisa saja menyerang sekarang, tapi tingkah laku Angin yang tidak biasa kali ini membuatnya berpikir sejenak.

Kenapa Angin terlihat begitu marah?

.

.

.

"Huft…" Air, yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi terlihat begitu lesu dan akhirnya menidurkan dirinya di atas balon air di samping kursi Api.

"Ada apa, Air? Apa tenagamu jadi ikut keluar setelah kau buang air kecil?" tanya Api sembarangan.

"Bukan. Tapi mereka berisik…" gumam Air malas dengan posisi terlentang. Dirinya masih mengantuk, tapi jika kondisinya seperti ini jelas si _kebo_ Air pun tidak akan bisa tidur.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Petir dan Angin…kelihatannya mereka berdua berantem deh. Halaman belakang sangat berantakan…" jawab Air sekenanya, menuai reaksi yang berbeda-beda dari semua yang mendengar.

Keempat kawan Boboiboy jawdrop masal.

Api bergumam "Uwooh," dengan antusias, entah apa maksudnya.

Daun mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya.

Cahaya memasang senyum _'yeah-fellas-i-know-everything'._

Tanah? Pemuda cokelat itu hanya menghela napas, karena memang dirinya sudah dua ratus pangkat dua persen yakin hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi.

"Ochobot dan Tok Aba sedang tidak ada, apa kita akan menghentikan mereka?" tanya Ying khawatir.

"Enggak usah, buang-buang tenaga. Palingan juga mereka akan berhenti sendiri," sahut Tanah malas.

"Tapi…jika mereka membuat kekacauan di sekitar kompleks gimana? Kalo rumahku hancur gimana?" tanya Gopal panik.

"Mereka akan bertanggung jawab, tenang saja," Tanah menyahut lagi tanpa intonasi. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengelap cangkir-cangkir kedai tanpa ada sedikitpun minat untuk merespon laporan Air tersebut.

"Kelihatannya level stress Tanah terhadap dua rekannya itu sudah masuk level _Legend _sehingga dia sudah tidak peduli lagi," Fang bergumam seadanya.

"Cahaya…" Daun kelihatannya memang cukup peka jika itu hanya Cahaya yang terus menerus tersenyum.

"Seperti kata Tanah, kita percayakan saja pada mereka berdua," Cahaya ikut membantu Tanah membereskan kedai, dan akhirnya Daun hanya angkat bahu dan kembali bermain dengan tanaman-tanaman, begitu juga dengan Api yang mencoba mengajak Air bertaruh siapa yang akan merusak lingkungan lebih dulu.

"Benar-benar tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang peduli…" dan, di saat itu lah, Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan juga Gopal menyadari…

Sahabat mereka itu sudah benar-benar tidak normal lagi.

Kejam ya?

Author mana tahu…

.

.

.

Oke, kembali ke jalanan Pulau Rintis

"Ayolah, Petir~~ apa kemampuanmu cuma sampai di situ, hmm~?" Angin masih terbang berputar-putar di udara, menghindari belasan pedang yang terus-menerus dilempar oleh si pecahan serba kuning.

"Kau! Jangan hanya menghindar seperti pengecut dan hadapi aku!" percikan listrik berwarna kuning mulai mengelilingi tubuh Petir yang batas kesabarannya sudah jebol daritadi.

"Enggak mau~ kalo aku mendekat nanti aku dipanggang sama Petir~" Angin berucap sok imut (baiklah, oke, Angin memang imut! **#salfok**) sambil 'berbaring' di atas gelombang angin yang dia ciptakan.

"Kau…" Petir mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai kuku-kukunya mungkin sebentar lagi akan melukai tangannya.

Sumpah, mood Petir hari ini sedang sangat buruk karena _suatu hal_ yang terus membuatnya banyak pikiran, dan partner sekaligus rivalnya ini malah menambah masalah yang tentu saja membuat Petir akan berakhir meledak nantinya.

"Apa kau akan berubah jadi Halilintar sebentar lagi?" ucapan Angin berikutnya membuat Petir yang baru saja mau menciptakan pedang lagi, menjadi terdiam.

Ditatapnya Angin yang kini perlahan turun mendekatinya. Seringaiannya sudah tidak semenyebalkan tadi, tapi tetap saja membuat Petir yang melihatnya jadi tambah emosi.

"Aku tanya, apa kau mau berubah sekarang?" tanya Angin lagi. Posisinya sekarang tinggal dua meter dari atas permukaan tanah, meski jaraknya dengan Petir masih belum cukup untuk Petir menyerang dari dekat.

"Kau sudah sangat marah sekarang, kan? Ayo, berubahlah dan hajar aku. _Itu pun jika kau mau_," Angin berucap lagi.

Petir menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya jika dia mau, Petir sudah bisa bertransformasi menjadi Halilintar sejak awal dan langsung menghajar muka menyebalkan itu sampai hangus.

Tapi kelihatannya Angin sudah sangat tahu kenapa Petir belum berubah meskipun dirinya bisa.

Petir mendengkus, "Terserah aku kan?" meski begitu, pada akhirnya Petir tetap terlalu gengsi untuk menjawab langsung.

Seringai Angin sepenuhnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan seulas senyum geli, "Kau masih kepikiran ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Petir membuang muka.

Angin menghela napas, kedua kakinya akhirnya menapak di tanah setelah secara perlahan tadi dirinya mendekati Petir. Kini keduanya benar-benar sudah tinggal berjarak semeter, setelah Angin percaya partnernya itu tidak akan menyetrumnya.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan anggap aku orang lain," Petir tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih terlihat marah dan kedua matanya masih berpaling menghadap arah lain.

"Halilintar mungkin menggunguli Solar, tapi Petir masih belum bisa mengalahkan Cahaya…itu yang ada di pikiranmu kan?" Petir sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan tebakan tepat sasaran sang partner.

"Jangan salah paham. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan peringkat bodoh itu. Ini hanya-"

"Aku tahu," potong Angin dengan cepat, kali ini manik caramel Petir benar-benar menatapnya.

"Kau merasa masih di bawah kami semua, kan? Kau frustasi karena sebagai Petir, daya serangmu sama sekali tidak berkembang, jika dibandingkan Api, Air, bahkan aku sendiri," ucap Angin lagi.

"Kau khawatir tidak akan bertambah kuat, dan terpaksa harus mengandalkan kekuatan tahap keduamu. Kau khawatir jika suatu saat nanti kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan tahap kedua, kau akan menjadi tidak berkutik," Petir masih diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Angin tertawa kecil, "Padahal wajar sih. Kan sudah dasarnya juga tahap pertama akan lebih lemah dibandingkan tahap kedua, tahap pertama punyaku malah tidak efektif untuk menyerang sama sekali," gumamnya geli. "Lagipula, kenapa sih? Akhirnya kan _Halilintar_ itu juga dirimu, untuk apa memikirkannya?" tanya Angin.

"Aku hanya tidak suka…" Petir akhirnya menjawab. "Aku tidak suka menjadi lemah…" bisiknya.

"Kau tidak lemah, astaga. Memangnya selama ini, sebelum kita diperbolehkan menggunakan kuasa tahap kedua, sebelum Cahaya muncul, siapa yang paling sering digunakan Boboiboy untuk bertarung jarak dekat? Lagipula, aku tak yakin Boboiboy akan menggunakan Cahaya untuk menyerang mengingat perannya bukan itu," ucap Angin panjang lebar.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku lemah terhadap angin…" gumam Petir tajam, kelihatannya kata-kata Angin tadi juga berhasil masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku hanya memprovokasimu, woy! Aku tidak serius mengatakannya, kau ini sensitif sekali…" sahut Angin sweatdrop. "Hukum itu memang berlaku sih, tapi hanya untuk elemen yang pasif, kau tahu?" Petir mendesah, sekarang dirinya diceramahin oleh Angin.

_Ini kan bukan komik itu…_

Baiklah, Petir jangan salah fokus.

"Sudahlah, intinya kau tidak usah banyak pikiran begitu. Memang sih, menurut peringkat Cahaya lebih baik darimu, tapi itu sama sekali bukan ranking untuk kekuatan. Lagipula, aku pikir memutuskan siapa yang terkuat diantara kita itu…mau sampai Adu Du punya anak pun, tidak akan selesai," tandas Angin final. Tangan kanannya akhirnya menepuk pelan pundak sang partner.

Angin benar, hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja, jika dirinya tidak bertambah kuat dan hanya terus mengandalkan kuasa tahap kedua, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti dirinya akan menghadapi musuh berbahaya dan tidak bisa menjadi Halilintar?

"Dan lagi, jangan berpikir hanya kau yang khawatir," ucap Angin tiba-tiba, membuat Petir kembali menatapnya.

"Kau itu tidak sendirian, kita bisa menghadapinya bersama kan?" Angin tersenyum lebar, dan entah itu kekuatan alami Angin atau hanya efek komik, tiba-tiba saja Petir merasa ada hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menyejukkan yang menerpanya…

_Duak!_

"Aduh! Apa-apaan itu?" Angin mengaduh sambil mengelus jidatnya yang mungkin membengkak gara-gara dijitak oleh Petir dengan tenaga badak.

"Balasan karena mengataiku PMS sebelumnya," Petir tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menghilang menggunakan gerakan kilat, meninggalkan Angin yang cengo sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya.

"Dasar…sekarang malah aku yang ditinggal," Angin akhirnya tertawa kemudian segera melesat terbang menuju Kokotiam, tempat yang diyakininya akan disinggahi oleh si topi kuning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Wahahahaha~ random~ saya tetiba kepikiran kembali dengan character ranking plus pengen membuat Angin marah, tapi kelihatannya kurang greget yah…X'D**  
**Udah lama juga nggak nulis humor…kira-kira humor sense ku yang rusak ini jadi tambah rusak nggak yah…X'D Ya udah lah. Jika masih ingin baca, ada tambahan di bawah~ XD**

* * *

"Gimana? Sudah tenang?" Tanah bertanya santai setelah Petir mendudukkan dirinya di samping Fang. Cahaya yang masih membantu Tanah hanya tertawa kecil kemudian dengan cepat meracik segelas es cokelat untuk pecahan serba kuning yang baru sampai tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih?" tanya Yaya khawatir, meski gadis itu juga merasa lega karena Petir tidak terlihat mendapatkan luka sedikitpun.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Angin?

"Kami hanya _sparring,_" sahut Petir santai.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?" tanya Api antusias, meski Petir hanya membalasnya dengan dengkusan.

"Apapun itu, aku harap kalian berdua bersedia membereskan kekacauan yang kalian perbuat di halaman rumah sebelum Tok Aba pulang," ucap Tanah.

Petir tidak sempat menjawab, karena Angin sudah lebih dulu berteriak tentang Petir yang tega meninggalkannya di pusat kota (Iya, mereka kejar-kejaran sampai ke pusat kota).

"Berisik, itu salahmu sendiri," sahut Petir seadanya sambil meminum es cokelatnya, mengabaikan Angin yang tanpa permisi menyerobot tempat duduk Api (membuat pemuda merah itu terpaksa jatuh menimpa bola Air).

Angin tertawa lebar, "Petir memang tidak tahu terima kasih ya~" Angin nyengir lagi sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan pemuda kuning di sampingnya.

"Diam atau kau kusiram!" ancam Petir dengan tampang menakutkan, meski hanya membuat Angin tertawa semakin keras.

"Kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah baikan," Ying berkomentar setelah menyadari Angin juga tidak terluka sama sekali, yah jika benjolan di dahinya itu tidak dihitung.

"Kurasa hukum alam memang benar," Cahaya hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Petir yang pada akhirnya pasrah pada Angin yang seenaknya meminum es cokelatnya.

Yah…kelihatannya hukum yang mengatakan bahwa petir itu lemah terhadap angin juga berlaku untuk Boboiboy, iya kan?

* * *

**Review Please~?**


End file.
